charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Jam
Space Jam is a 1996 American animated/live-action sports comedy film directed by Joe Pytka and produced by Warner Bros. Plot In 1973, a young Michael Jordan tells his father that he wants to go to The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill to play in the championship team, then go to the NBA. A compilation of highlights from Jordan's basketball career from his high school years to his years with the Chicago Bulls, is followed by an excerpt from the 1993 press conference in which Jordan announced his retirement from professional basketball, to pursue a career in baseball, in which Jordan is popular, but less skilled. Meanwhile, in outer space, the amusement park Moron Mountain faces decline. Its owner, Mr. Swackhammer, sends his diminutive minions, the Nerdlucks, to Earth to abduct the Looney Tunes as a new attraction. Upon the Nerdlucks' arrival, Bugs Bunny and the other Looney Tunes take advantage of the Nerdlucks' small stature and challenge them to a game of basketball. Through a cursory course on the definition of basketball, the Nerdlucks learn that the sport's best players are employed by the NBA, and accept the proposal. After stealing the talents of NBA players Charles Barkley, Shawn Bradley, Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson and Muggsy Bogues, the Nerdlucks transform themselves into the large, muscular and talented Monstars, which prompts Bugs to seek professional aid. While golfing with Bill Murray and Larry Bird and his personal assistant, Stan Podolak, Jordan is suddenly lassoed down a hole and into the Looney Tunes' world. Bugs explains the situation to Jordan, whom hope is placed on as one of the best basketball players in the world. Although Jordan is initially reluctant, he agrees to play after a confrontation with the Monstars insults his pride. He sends Bugs and Daffy back to his house to obtain his basketball gear, where Stan sees them and follows them back to Loony Tune land, where Michael reluctantly agrees to let him help. Meanwhile, the sudden incapacity of the five NBA players leads to worldwide panic that results in the NBA season ending early. They try to restore their skills through practice, hospitalization, therapy and prayer, but to no avail. On the day of the match, the Monstars dominate the first half, sinking the Looney Tunes' morale. Stan overhears about how the Monstars obtained their talent and informs Jordan. Bugs and Jordan rally the team and dominate the third quarter using old-school gags and Acme weaponry. During a timeout, Jordan raises the stakes with Swackhammer: a win by the Looney Tunes would require the Monstars returning their stolen talents while a win by the Monstars would earn Swackhammer Jordan as a new attraction for his amusement park. With ten seconds left in the game, the Looney Tunes are down by one point, and one player, due to most of them being injured from the Monstars' rough playing. Bill Murray shows up in a surprise move, and is recruited to fill the spot. In the final seconds, Murray pulls off some impressive moves to help Jordan gain the ball, Jordan jumps for a dunk shot but is grabbed by the Monstars and pulled back. Remembering a remark from Bugs that cartoon physics apply to him, he extends his arm and scores the winning points, making the Looney Tunes the winner of the match. Seeing the Monstars being reprimanded by Swackhammer, Jordan helps them realize that they only listened to him because they were smaller. The Monstars encase Swackhammer in a rocket and send him back to his amusement park. Giving up their stolen talent, the Nerdlucks are recruited into the Looney Tunes ensemble and drop off Jordan at his next baseball game. Later, Jordan visits the incapacitated basketball players and returns their talent, to which the players provoke a reluctant Jordan into participating in a three-on-three match. Two years later in 1995, Jordan returns to the Chicago Bulls to resume his basketball career. Category:Movies Category:Hybrid films Category:1990s films Category:American films Category:Hand-drawn films Category:Live-action films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Box-Office Successes